unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
Gala's Peak/Walkthrough
Walkthrough You start in the cave beneath the hole you entered at the end of the previous level. It stretches down a slope ahead; step forwards and descend the tunnel. At the bottom of the slope, the cave rounds a corner to the right. Follow it and destroy crates in the tunnel for two ASMD Cores, then collect them and continue round the corner beyond. Doing so, you will find that the caves become icy and foggy again. You must be approaching the open air. Enter the icy cave ahead, collecting the two Nali Healing Fruit on the right as you go if necessary. In the cave, the corpse of a UMS Prometheus crew member is slumped against a pit prop to the right. Read his log. Continue through the cave, collecting two cans of 12 Eightballs from the left of the mouth of a tunnel ahead. Follow the tunnel, readying your ASMD or another good weapon. Descending the tunnel, you will reach another icy cave which is guarded by a Mercenary. Surprise it and kill it. Enter the small cave. A tunnel leaves this cave to the right. Collect the Health Pack from on top of a box to the left, then head up the tunnel. It is guarded by two Mercenaries; kill them. A wooden crate on the right reveals a box of 50 Bullets. Continue up the tunnel. Approaching the mouth of the tunnel at the far end, you can collect two clusters of 40 Tarydium Shards from the left. Do so. Then, go to the mouth of the tunnel and look through to the outdoor scene beyond. Out here, a long icy zig-zagged causeway ascends a slope towards a building on a plateau at the top. To either side, an abyss drops down an impossibly long way. Select the Combat Assault Rifle or another hitscan weapon, and start heading up the torchlit precipice. It is extremely slippery and thus deadly - very easy to fall off. Climbing up past the first corner, you will see a MercenaryElite on guard near a torch ahead. Kill it, then collect the Nali Healing Fruit and can of 12 Eightballs from beside said torch. Carry on up the causeway. Don't waste any time now. Approaching the main plateau with the building, you can collect a Nali Healing Fruit on the fly. Once safely at the plateau, kill the Mercenary there that is guarding a bunch of UMS drop boxes. You are at the foot of the building. Open the drop boxes here for a UMS Grenade Launcher and two 50 bullet CAR Clips, then look around. The plateau continues in a ring around the building; start heading round it in an anticlockwise direction. You will soon reach an entrance on the corner of the building to the left with a ramp up to a foyer inside that is guarded by two Mercenaries. Kill the Mercenaries. Enter the foyer. There are doors inward from here, but let's scout around outside first. Leave the foyer by the other ramp and continue along the side of the building following your anticlockwise loop. Passing a rock, you will find a Mercenary on guard, so kill it. When you reach the back end of the building, go on round the corner and continue anticlockwise. Round the back, you will see a rock ahead. UMS drop boxes are beyond to the left of the boulder. Go to the right of the rock first and you can collect two cans of 12 Eightballs from beneath a torch. You will also see that a ledge descends round the plateau cliff from here. Leave it for now - you'll be going down there later. Go back round the rock and open the two UMS drop boxes there. In doing so you will alert a gaggle of two Mercenaries and a Mercenary Elite on guard. When you have disposed of the three, collect the Rocket Launcher and 50 bullet CAR Clip the boxes have revealed. Then, head on round the side of the building. Turning the corner, you should be heading back along the building's longer side towards the front. Watch out for a MercenaryElite on guard. As you approach the corner at the front of the building, you will see a ramp and foyer similar to the one you visited before on the other side of the building. Enter it and kill the single Mercenary on guard. Now, look at the two doors into the building. Take the rightermost of the two; you will arrive in an indoor chamber guarded by a Mercenary. Kill the Mercenary and look around; you will see a barrel that you can shoot for an ASMD Core. A corridor leads out of this room to the left. Take it. Passing an entrance to the right, you will be met by a Mercenary. Kill it then go into its chamber. This chamber is similar to the previous one but has wooden crates that reveal a Health Pack and a can of 12 Eightballs. There's also a door off to the left behind which you can hear Mercenary voices. Leave it for now. Go back out of this room into the inner corridor you just left, then follow it on round. A corner later and you are led to another junction. Kill another Mercenary that attacks from the entrance to the right, then go straight on out of the corridor into the chamber at the end. Here, containers reveal a Flare, a box of 10 Flak Shells and a Health Pack. A door to the left just leads back outside, so return to this end of the inner corridor and take the junction to the left into the chamber where the Mercenary attacked you from just now. Here, containers reveal a box of 50 Bullets and a Health Pack. There's also a door to the right - you can hear behind it the Mercenary voices you avoided earlier. Select a powerful gun like the Flak Cannon and go through the door - you will find yourself in a large hall guarded by a gaggle of two Mercenaries and a MercenaryElite. Kill the guards then look around. This hall has in its centre a huge teleporter device. Open barrels to the right of where you came in for a 25kg can of Tarydium Sludge and a Clip near a door (which is the inner door you ignored earlier). Go to the centre of the hall and step on the teleporter; you'll get a message. This won't work yet then. Before leaving the hall, go round the edges of the hall clockwise getting goodies from wooden crates. The first lot reveals a box of 10 Flak Shells. A single crate further round reveals an ASMD Core. On the third side of the room, you will find a crate that reveals a Health Pack. You'll return to the front end of the room at the far side from where you entered. There are two further doors here. Near the leftermost door is a barrel that reveals a Clip. Collect the Clip, then go through said door. Entering another small chamber much like the ones you raided before, you'll run into a Mercenary. Kill the Mercenary then open containers for a Clip and 40 Tarydium Shards. Head to the right, and you'll be in another access corridor that leads to either side. Go left first into another chamber for a barrel that contains a Health Pack. A door here leads outside but there's more gear to collect yet, so go back into the corridor and go along the access corridor in the other direction. It'll head round to the left and you'll be attacked by a Mercenary from ahead. Kill the Mercenary then continue along the corridor and go through a door to the right. Kill another Mercenary that intercepts you here, then open containers for an ASMD Core and a Nali Fruit Seed. A door here only leads back into the large hall, so return to the corridor and go to the right into the final chamber. Chests behind a cross at the far end reveal two boxes of 10 Flak Shells. From there, go through the door to the left to return outside to the first entrance foyer you saw earlier. The teleporter message referred to an underground control unit. Do you remember that ramp that lead down round the plateau cliff? That's where you want to go now. So, go straight on from the door and out of the foyer. Turn left and, once again, follow the plateau round anticlockwise. At the back, approach the top of the sloping walkway near a torch to the right of a rock. Make your way down the causeway. It is very slippery so hug the cliff - use your strafing keys to do so - at times it looks as if it is coming to an abrupt end, but stick to it. Eventually, you'll be on a torchlit section beneath the main access causeway above. At this point, a tunnel leads downwards and into the plateau cliff. Step down the tunnel and you will be in a small cave where a MercenaryElite operates a panel. Kill the Mercenary and operate the panel yourself. It displays a message. The big teleporter will be active now. Go back up the tunnel and left onto the walkway outside. Follow it on round the cliff. Climbing up again, soon you will be back on the plateau round the right hand side of the building - go back along to the front. Your destination is the large central hall of the building, so find one of the entrances and follow the chambers into the hall. You will see that the teleporter is online. As you approach the teleporter, two huge Spinners may drop down. You can shoot them, but they are hard to kill, so avoid them and step on to the teleporter to exit the level. Intermission The scene cuts to an intermission with a view of the underground control unit. The player records a log entry. When the log enry is complete, press Fire to start the next level. Quick Level Completion Difficulty Differences Tips and tricks External links and references